Ai Wa Bakuhatsu Da
by AkaneKazuyagi
Summary: Haruno Sakura. A strong 13 year old Kunoichi from Konohagakure. She had to admit, her life was terrible. She was ignored by everyone. Fed up with it all she fled her village, ending up in the arms of the infamous Akatsuki. DeiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to my new DeiSaku fic, Ai wa Bakuhatsu da! Roughly translated the title means "Love is a bang/explosion." Anywho this is somewhat similar to my story Dawn's Cherry Blossom with of course, differences. Sakura is being targeted by her brother Hisoka and she must kill him before he can take her away from her newfound friends. Also this is not shippuuden, it's after the chuunin exams in the first half. Anyway you'll see when you read, on with the fic!

Again, this is just a prologue.

Sakura sighed as she played with her long pink hair. She waited at the training grounds for her sensei and her two teammates, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. She despised the Uchiha brat for having an egotistical, superiority complex personality and failing to acknowledge anyone's strengths but his own. She used to adore Naruto but he no longer wished to be around her so they started to drift apart. To put it simply, Sakura believed her life to be the worst and it couldn't get any better.

She sighed aloud as she walked across the training grounds and stood in the middle of the field. She brought her chakra laced fist down on the ground, violently separating the hard earth. She thanked her shishou for giving her such strength; it helped with her depression issues.

She continued to pace around the grounds reserved for Team Seven. She had just completed and accomplished the Chuunin exams a few days ago. She wished she could do more than just train; she needed more excitement in her life. She leaned against one of the three poles protruding from the ground and continued to wait. She stood there for a few more minutes when she heard familiar arguing coming from the forest beyond her.

"I keep telling you teme, a tomato is a vegetable!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke 'tchd'. "You're such a retard; it has been proven that it's a fruit."

Kakashi groaned. "Oh my kami would you two shut the hell up already?"

Sakura kept her arms crossed over her chest and kept her eyes downcast as her team approached her.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he took a spot next to her.

"Naruto." She addressed sternly, not taking her eyes off the ground.

Kakashi leant against one of the poles and brought his Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura twitched and sent him a death glare.

"Would you just bloody train us already!" She snapped.

Kakashi sweat dropped and returned the novel to his pocket. _'She really has Tsunade's temper.' _He said to himself. "Can you even fight in that ensemble?" He questioned as he pointed to the pinkette that stood before him.

She looked over her body. Ankle length pink hair, bangs covering her one eye, black corset, black miniskirt, and black heels. She sent him a half glare.

"Of course I can, what's wrong with it?"

Kakashi sighed. "Never mind." He said. "Just spar with each other for a while, I'm going to go help out the elderly." He continued as he took back out his novel and poofed out of sight.

Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Sasuke then grabbed it from her pink locks.

"You're sparring with me, Sakura." He said with a deadly smirk.

"Get the hell of me, dirty Uchiha." She said in disgust as she pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I'll fight you though." She said as she pulled out a kunai.

He smirked as he jumped a few feet away from her doing a few hand signs. He put his hand to his mouth and a giant ball of fire came billowing out. Sakura easily dodged the fire and threw her kunai into the jutsu, aiming for Sasuke. It lightly grazed his arm, slicing a bit of his shirt as he jumped away.

"That it, Uchiha?" Sakura said dangerously as she too did some hand signs. In a streak of glowing blue she was running towards Sasuke with a chakra laced fist.

'_I need to hurt someone, glad Uchiha is here.'_ Sakura scoffed mentally.

'_**Yeah, kick his ass!**_' Inner cheered.

She smirked as she saw Sasuke's eyes widen and his mouth hang the slightest bit open. She punched him in the side of the face and as he was flying away, she kicked him in the stomach, her foot laced with chakra. Sasuke went flying at least 150 feet into the forest around them.

"I'm not going to heal you either, you egotistical prick." She called to Sasuke as she turned to walk away.

"Damn, that was harsh Sakura-chan." Naruto said in disbelief.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going home." She said as she walked out of the training grounds.

'_What's gotten into her?'_ Naruto pondered.

-X-

Sakura walked absentmindedly along the long winding dirt trail that served as a connection to the many training grounds. She looked up at the sky and noticed the white fluffy clouds stirring about in the bright blue sky. She smiled sadly at them, feeling envious that they got to see the world as she was stuck in her crappy, boring life.

'_Inner, I think you're the only thing that's exciting in my life. I have a snarky bitch in my head.'_ Sakura said as she smiled slightly.

'_**Well I'm flattered that you feel that way. Also, you just insulted yourself, congratulations.'**_

'_How do you figure?'_

'_**I'm technically you, so you just called yourself a snarky bitch.'**_

'_Ah, touché.'_ Sakura said as she smirked internally.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura decided to ask Inner what she'd been thinking about for a while.

'_Ne...what do you think people would feel if I just left?'_

'_**What do you mean 'just left'?'**_

'_You know, just leave Konoha and never come back.'_

Inner thought for a few moments. _**'I really have no idea kiddo.'**_

Sakura got quiet for the rest of the trip through the grounds. She decided to take the long route home through the market district. She walked slowly by each display, carefully observing each item and critiquing it in her head. She stopped when she saw an amethyst pendant. The amethyst was held by a black raven claw and was on a silver chain. She picked up the pendant and fingered it in her hands. She flipped over the price tag and read the price.30 ryo.

'_Nyeee, not bad...'_ Sakura thought, deciding whether or not she would buy it. _'Ah hell, what can it hurt?'_

She smiled as she handed the necklace to the old lady who ran this certain stall.

"I'd like this please." She said in a sweet tone.

The old lady smiled back at her and held out her hand. "30 ryo please, my dear." She said.

She dug into her pocket and pulled the exact amount she needed and placed it gently in the lady's hand. The lady in turn put it in a small bag and handed it to Sakura. Sakura bowed in thanks to the woman and took off to her home.

-X-

Sakura walked up to her home's door, she fiddled with the handle but the door was locked. She sighed as she pulled an extra key out of her pocket. Slipping it inside the door handle and turning it, the door obeyed command and swung open. She looked around her living room and noted that her parents weren't home. She walked over to the kitchen table and saw a letter with her name on it sitting on top of it.

_Sakura,_

_Your father and I had an ANBU mission to go for. We should be back in a few weeks. I've asked Tsunade-sama to attend to any needs you may have. We love you, stay safe._

_Love, Mom._

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Her parents were always on ANBU missions, she felt envious that her parents got to go on such adventures.

She walked to her room and plopped down on her bed. She rolled onto her side, facing her window and clutched her pillow to her body.

"Maybe I really should just leave..." Sakura mumbled to herself as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep

-X-

Meh...not as good as I hoped but I promise It'll get better! And I know it's short, but it's just the prologue so it's supposed to be short, but it will get longer I can assure you that. Anyway please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, how're you feeling today? Welcome to chapter two of AWBD~ I want to get this fic rolling so I'll shorten the introduction to two chapters. Anyway, on with the show~

Disclaimer- I own nothing, even though I do own your boyfriend ;D

-X-

Sakura turned over in her sleep, instantly waking herself up. She yawned and stared lazily at the clock. 6:30 AM. She sighed.

"I was having a wonderful dream that I lived in Wonderland..." She mumbled under her breath as she rolled off the bed and plopped onto the floor.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up, stumbling to the bathroom beside her room. She walked over to the shower and fiddled with knobs, adjusting it to warm and a little on the hot side temperature. When she felt it was just right she slipped off her clothes and climbed into the bathtub.

She smiled for the first time in what she felt was forever. She loved the feeling of the warm water beating down on her body. Just to escape it all Sakura stayed in the shower and soaked for an hour. She reluctantly cut off the water supply and stepped out, wrapping a white towel around her body. After tying the towel securely around her, she grabbed the hairdryer off the counter and plugged it in. Grabbing a brush in one hand and the hairdryer in another she began to simultaneously brush and dry her hair.

After a good ten minutes of hair care Sakura migrated back to her room to get dressed. She went over to her closet and threw open the doors. Looking around for the perfect outfit, Sakura spotted her black dress tank top with a red plaid tie and black detachable sleeves with red plaid trim(A/N Just like Miku Hatsune's top), a black pleated miniskirt with a red plaid mini bag attached with the kanji symbol for fire, black thigh high stockings with a black garter belt, and black ankle boots. She removed said items from her closet and laid them on her bed. She let the towel slip from her body as she pulled her new outfit on. She sat on the bed and fixed her stockings, standing up she walked over to the full length mirror on the opposite wall. She grabbed her black hairband with small silver spikes and her black wrist length fingerless leather gloves off her dresser. As she approached her mirror, she slipped on the hairband, making sure she didn't mess up her hair. Finally she slipped on her gloves. She bent over close to the mirror and fixed her bangs, making sure they completely covered her right eye. She did a final twirl in front of the mirror and gave herself an approving nod.

'_**We look great!'**_ Inner cheered from within Sakura's mind.

'_Damn straight.'_ Sakura agreed as she smirked internally.

Sakura was about to turn and leave when a flash of purple caught her eye. She glanced over to her bedside table and there lay her amethyst pendant.

"I totally forgot about that." Sakura claimed as she went over to it and picked it up. Tying it around her neck under her hitai-ate she left her room and headed for her front door. She shut and locked it securely behind her, taking off towards the training grounds.

She glided from rooftop to rooftop, her mind miles away. She was so out of it she barely even noticed the most obnoxious shinobi she'd ever known running beside her.

'_**We have company.'**_ Inner drawled.

Sakura sighed irritably. "What the hell do you want Uchiha?"

"No need to be rude, my dear." Sasuke hissed.

Sakura ground her teeth and picked up her pace. Sasuke did so as well.

"If you have no business other than annoying me than piss off."

"I just wanted to finish our little fray from yesterday." He said, venom dripping from his words.

"What? You want me to kick your ass again?"

He pulled out a kunai and took a stab at Sakura. She easily blocked it with her own. They both jumped backwards, standing at opposite ends of the roof. Sakura rummaged through her pocket and pulled out three shuriken, throwing them at Sasuke aiming for his face. He blocked them with his kunai, except for a rogue shuriken that lightly grazed his face.

"You know, I have intent to kill." Sakura said with a smirk.

Sasuke smirked back as he pulled out an over-sized shuriken out of thin air, throwing it at Sakura. Sakura just leant backwards at the last minute, allowing it to dissipate into thin air. Sakura grinned evilly as she did a few hand signs. She begun to seep through the roof, suddenly disappearing. Sasuke's guard went up as he scanned the surface of the roof, trying to detect where the kunoichi was.

Sakura smirked from below.

'_Heh, he can't even tell where we are.'_

'_**What a loser!'**_

Sakura hovered right in front of Sasuke. She shot up and punched him in the neck, sending him flying a few feet across through. In a streak of blue she was right on top of him holding a kunai to his neck. His eyes widened as he attempted to struggle out of her grasp, but it was no use. He was pinned underneath her.

"I should kill you right now. But if I did, I'd get in trouble and I'd much rather not be troubled right now." She said harshly. "So you should consider yourself lucky, you brat." She spat as she got up off of him and ran off towards her previous destination. Sasuke sat there and growled before running off to sulk because he got his ass kicked by a girl...again.

**-ѢѢѢ-**

Sakura had thankfully arrived at one of the training grounds reserved for solo training. She walked to the middle of the small field and laid down in the soft grass. She silently watched the sky looking for shapes in those puffy white clouds. She sighed softly, lifting her hand she attempted to reach the sky. She let her hand drop to her side as she let out a sad sigh-like noise.

'_Clouds must really have a nice life...'_ Sakura thought softly.

'_**Cheer up kiddo, you just kicked Sasuke's ass. That should have made you feel better.'**_

Sakura smiled a small smile. _'Thanks for the support Inner, but I'm not a happy camper.'_

Inner frowned._** 'You need a hobby.'**_

Sakura smirked. _'What? Like wood carving or something?'_

Inner laughed. _**'At least you still have a sense of humour.'**_

Sakura laughed lightly. Her good mood was killed when one of Tsunade's personal ANBU appeared in front of her.

"Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama requires your assistance in the hospital." The ANBU stated while kneeling in front of her.

Sakura let out a small sigh and stood up. "I understand, thank you."

The ANBU nodded and poofed into thin air leaving an annoyed Sakura standing quietly against the tree.

'_At least I have something to do know.'_ Sakura scoffed internally.

In a flurry of black rose petals Sakura disappeared from the training ground.

**-ѢѢѢ-**

In the same flurry of black rose petals Sakura appeared at the administration desk of the hospital. She approached the young nurse sitting at said desk.

"Rena-san?"

The nurse lifted her head to Sakura. "Oh, Sakura-chan there you are. Tsunade-sama has been waiting for you."

Sakura nodded her head. "Where is she?"

Rena flipped through a clipboard she had in her hands. "She's in room 42. Seems like an ANBU was seriously hurt during a mission."

Sakura nodded and turned from the desk and walked silently down the halls, not even her heels making any noises. Shortly Sakura arrived in front of room 42. Sakura knocked on the door with a little flare of her chakra. She entered the room when she heard a muffled. 'Come in.'

"What's the problem Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked as she walked up to the side of the bed.

There lay an ANBU on the small hospital bed. To the naked eye nothing seemed to be out of place. The ANBU looked completely unharmed.

"His internal injuries are staggering. An unknown attacker used a similar technique to the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist." Tsunade explained. "His insides are literally shattered."

Sakura just nodded in understanding while doing a few hand signs to do a examination.

"We need your medical expertise, since Shizune and I are extremely busy."

Sakura internally sighed as she finished her examination. "I understand, I will get on it right away."

"I warn you, it will take a lot of energy."

"I believe it would."

Tsunade laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Thank you for all your help." She said softly as she walked out of the room, leaving Sakura to her business.

Sakura did a few hands and allowed emerald green chakra to swirl around her hands. She hovered them a few centimetres above the ANBU stomach, allowing her chakra to fill his body. Her chakra roamed throughout his body repairing broken blood vessels, burst organs, ripped muscles and torn nerves. She focused her chakra the hardest on his most important organs. First she sent some of the larger amounts of her chakra to his heart. Even though it was barely beating she tried her best to save the man's life. She forced her chakra into his heart, repairing any holes or collapsed chambers or ventricles. After a half an hour of intense concentration Sakura had successfully repaired his heart, allowing it beat harder and more normal. She sent her chakra to repair his blood vessels to allow his blood to flow freely through his body. With that chakra at work she focused on his lungs. His weren't as badly damaged as everything else so it took less time to fix it. She focused her chakra into his collapsed left lung. It was completely inflated shortly after so she moved onto liver, kidneys and stomach. Sakura started feeling faint as she was nearing the end. She steadied her breathing to make the dizziness go away. Suddenly the man started to stir.

"W-where am I?" He groaned in a cracked voice.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Sakura teased. "I'm surprised you're even conscious."

His eyes travelled up to the young pinkette in front of him. "Have you been healing me all by yourself?"

She winked at him. "Yes I have, but you shouldn't talk. You're in bad shape."

"Yeah, it hurts a lot." He mumbled.

Sakura brought her fingertips to the man's temples. "Here, let me help." She whispered as she injected her chakra into his brain, putting him into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

Sakura almost lost her balance from the dizziness, but she regained her composure and finished up healing the man.

After a few hours of intense concentration and healing, Sakura had fully healed the man's internal. She wiped the sweat from her brow and staggered to the door of the room. She exited the room and leant against it. With a sigh Sakura disappeared in a flurry of black rose petals. Appearing in front of Tsunade's office door, she knocked on it with a flare of her chakra. She entered when she heard a muffled 'Enter'. Sakura half stumbled into her office. She bowed to her shishou.

"I've fully healed the ANBU." She said in slightly strained voice.

Tsunade nodded. "I'm extremely proud of you, Sakura." Tsunade said with genuine sincerity.

Sakura nodded, but that made her so dizzy she teetered forward. Before she knew it her vision went black and she felt herself drop to the floor. Before she hit the floor she was caught by one of Tsunade's personal ANBU.

The ANBU scooped Sakura into his arms. "Where would you like me to take her, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade closed her eyes. _'I apologize for exhausting you, Sakura.'_

"Take her to my complex, let her rest it off."

The ANBU complied and disappeared from sight, his destination the complex.

**-ѢѢѢ-**

While in the complex, the ANBU laid Sakura carefully on a rather large couch placed in the living room. Little did she know, a certain orange haired shinobi was masquerading as a Konoha ANBU just to see what this pink haired kunoichi was capable of. He smirked to himself as poofed from sight, never to be seen again.

A few hours later Sakura stirred from her deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to find she was in an unfamiliar place. She sat up and looked around.

"I'm in Tsunade-sama's complex?" Sakura questioned to herself.

She slowly got off the couch, only to stumble slightly. She composed herself and walked over to the door. It was evening and just getting dark. She sighed softly as she pulled the door open, allowing herself entrance to the outside world. She walked out of the complex and down a stone path leading into the streets. She walked silently through the quiet streets. She looked to see that people were hurrying home, or closing up their shops. Sakura closed her eyes in concentration.

'_That was a lot of work.' _She thought. _'I'm still exhausted.'_

'_**Why wouldn't you be? That used an awful lot of your chakra.'**_

Sakura nodded internally_. 'But it's always the same. Tsunade-sama always pushes the hard work onto me whenever she thinks it to be too much.'_

'_**Yeah, I agree.'**_ Inner nodded. _**'She should help more often.'**_

'_At least that killed a good 6 hours.'_

Inner smirked as Sakura slowly approached her house. It had gotten dark by then and the moon was overhead. Sakura jumped onto the roof of her house. Sakura laid on her back with her hands behind her head. Silently she watched the stars, looking for constellations and shoot stars. Sakura smiled to herself, the night sky always seemed to calm her down. Sakura sat for a while before she started feel herself drifting off. She sighed and decided it was best to go inside and get some well deserved sleep. She walked along the rooftop to the other side and dropped down into her bedroom window. She closed it behind her and moved along to the bathroom.

She pulled some towels out of a closet and laid them on the sink. She proceeded to undress, laying her clothing next to the towels. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on warm, on the hotter side. She sighed blissfully as the water pounded down her flesh, and how it tickled her slightly. She let the warm water seep into her and ease her muscles, and loosening up and tightness in her joints. She soaked for a half an hour before she reluctantly cut off the water and stepped out of her comfort zone. She wrapped a large white towel around her body and took a smaller white towel and smoothed it over her hair, giving it a makeshift dry. She then pulled a drawer open and pulled out a hairbrush and a hairdryer. She took the brush in one hand and the hairdryer in the other and begun to simultaneously brush and dry her hair. After a few consecutive minutes of grooming Sakura set the utensils away and walked back into her room. She walked over to her closet and pulled out some black tank top and some red plaid pyjama pants. She let the towel fall from her body and proceeded to slip on her sleep wear. She snapped off the light and hopped into bed, wishing for a well earned sleep.

Sakura clutched her pillow close to her. She wanted to cry, she felt she needed to just break down and let it all out. However her tears had dried up, she cried all she could cry a long time ago. She sighed softly and closed her eyes; sweet, sweet sleep consuming her in a matter of seconds.

**-ѢѢѢ-**

Sakura stirred from her deep sleep when warm sunlight poured in through the window, lightening up the entire room.

Sakura's eyes fluttered up and she let out a distressed groan. "Why must even the sun mock me?" She moaned while sitting up in an angry fashion.

She kicked the blankets off of her bed and stumbled over to her closet. She stood staring at the clothing just waiting for an outfit to jump out at her. Unfortunately for her, clothes couldn't live so she had to make the physical attempt to find an outfit for herself. She pawed through the many things inside and picked out a black knee length black pleated dress with t-shirt length sleeves, complete with a silver chain wrapped around her waist, and at the end of the chain was a silver inverted cross. Lastly she grabbed some black heeled ankle boots.

Sakura slipped off her pyjamas and pulled on the dress. She attempted to keep her balance as she slipped on her boots. With them put on without any clumsy injuries, Sakura migrated to the bathroom to prepare for the day. She grabbed a brush and started to brush her ankle length hair which was in such disarray she almost died when she saw it. After many minutes of intense hair brushing, Sakura laid the brush back on the counter. She grabbed a thin black ribbon and held it in her mouth. She pulled two strands of hair from the back of her head and held them in front of her face. She put the two strands together and tied the ribbon around them, tying a neat bow. She then flipped it back, she now having a nice bow on the lower back part of her head. She lastly tied her hitai-ate around her neck along with a dark grey small heart padlock pendant. Sakura smoothed out her hair and gave herself an approving nod.

'_Yet again, I look amazing.'_ Sakura said confidently to herself.

'_**Damn straight we do!'**_ Inner agreed.

'_I think I'll resume what I was doing yesterday before I was rudely interrupted to work.' _She thought as she opened her bedroom window and perched herself on the sill. She jumped from the sill and landed gracefully on the ground. She walked peacefully through the streets of Konoha, no disturbances involved. Within a few minutes Sakura had reached the training grounds reserved for solo training. Again she resumed her pervious attempts to relax. She laid up against a nearby tree and stared silently up at the clouds. Sakura closed her eyes as soft wind blew through the clearing, encircling her in a calm vortex of air.

"Ah, this feels nice." Sakura sighed blissfully.

"Hey champ."

Sakura opened her eyes irritably to come face to face with her silver haired sensei.

"A little personal space would be appreciated." She said deadpanned.

"My bad." Kakashi apologized, leaning against the tree beside her. "What's on your mind?"

Sakura sighed. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure about that?"

Sakura internally groaned. "Yes, I'm quite sure."

Kakashi stayed silent for a few minutes. "You really packed a punch on Sasuke the other day."

"That brat deserved it." Sakura defended angrily.

"Some of your attack though, that wasn't Tsunade's doing was it?"

Sakura's eyes shrunk a little bit. "Does it matter?"

Kakashi laughed lightly. "I guess you're in a cranky mood, I'll come back later." He said with a wave. "Ja ne." He chirped while he disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. Within a few moments she found herself in a deep sleep.

**-Her Dream-**

Sakura looked around. She noted that she was in a house that seemed so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly a silver haired girl that looked about six or seven came skipping into the room laughing, a sweet smile on her face.

"Come watch Onii-sama!" The girl chirped as an older boy that looked around 10 with messy black hair and deep crimson eyes walked in after her, a small smile on his face.

The girl skipped over to the opposite side of the room and sat on a chair and laid a violin on the crook of her neck. She lifted the bow to the strings and begun to slide it across the strings, a beautiful melodic sound following. Then the girl began to sing.

"Sotto nagareru

Shiroi

Kawaita kumo ga tooru

Haiiro no watashi wa

Tada jitto kiete iku no o

Miteta.

Hoshi o atsumete

Tsukuru suno no o-shiro ni

Watashi no sasayaka na inori

Koborete ochiru

Sono ashimoto o

Machibuseta nami ga sarau

Kiekakaru inori

Kaze ni aorarenagara

Sore de mo tomoritsuzukete

Watashi ga ikudo mo motsurenagara

Hie yuku te de

Tsukuru suno no o-shiro o

Machibuseta nami ga sarau

Anata e." The girl sang in a lovely voice. She set the violin down and hopped off the chair.

"How was that, Onii-sama?" The girl asked cheerfully.

The boy smiled a small smile. "Thank was wonderful, Sakura."

"_Sakura?" Sakura asked in disbelief. She then realized that young girl was her, memories of her past._

All of a sudden two men burst through the doors and scooped Sakura into their arms. Sakura kicked and screamed but the men were too strong.

"Onii-sama, Onii-sama help me!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

The men started to carry her off, all the while she was still crying and calling for her brother to help. She watched in horror as her brother just stood there with no emotion in his eyes. Her heart ripped in two as her brother made no attempt to save her.

"Onii-sama!" Sakura screamed as she was knocked unconscious, the rest being darkness.

**-End Dream-**

Sakura awoke with a start, sweat lightly dampening her brow. She steadied her breathing as she ran a hand through her hair.

'_Calm down, Sakura.'_ Sakura scolded herself.

'_**What, did you have that dream again?'**_

'_Yeah...'_ Sakura internally sighed.

Sakura looked at the sky above her, noticing that it was pretty late in the evening_. 'I was asleep for that long?'_

Sakura sighed and stood up. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she walked along the path leading out of the training grounds. She ended up in the main part of the village. Since she was in a bad mood she took to the rooftops, not wanting to deal with any of the citizens. She neared her home and growled at the sight of Sasuke standing by her door. She dropped down in front of him, anger and annoyance clearly evident on her pale face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Uchiha?" Sakura spat.

"You've made a fool of me too many times, so I'm here to kick your ass." He stated harshly.

Sakura let out a low growl. "I'm already in a bad mood, you try anything and I'll kill you."

"I highly doubt that." Sasuke scoffed.

Sakura's eyes flashed red as a translucent arm shot out from her back (Omg Elfen Lied XD) and wrapped around Sasuke's neck.

"I've had just about enough of you." Sakura growled dangerously, her grip tightening.

Sasuke's eyes widened with fear as he tried to struggle his way out. Sakura grinned maniacally as she let go, only to make the arm go through his neck, lopping his head from his body. Sakura was lightly drenched with blood; her house getting covered the most. She manoeuvred the arm to throw Sasuke's lifeless body carelessly in the ditch.

'_**H-holy shit...you killed him!'**_ Inner gasped in disbelief.

'_Yeah, now I'm going to leave this shit hole of a village. With him dead, I have no more reason to be here.'_ Sakura stated as she entered her house.

She went straight to her room and pulled out a store scroll. Into the scroll she stuffed the entire contents of her closet into it. She then grabbed her backpack she used for mission out from under her bed. Into the backpack she put the storage scroll, many weapons, and necessities for a long journey. She slipped the backpack onto her back and headed for her parents bedroom. She knocked on a certain spot on the wall. The wall fell into rubble and revealed a room full of dangerous weaponry. She smirked to herself as she walked inside._ 'Oka-san and Oto-san thought I didn't know about this?'_ She laughed to herself. She walked to the back of the room and lifted a large sword off a hook. It was a bit shorter than her and a bit wider than she was. The sword greatly resembled Zabuza's sword. She held it in her hand and smirked.

"We're on our way, Inner." Sakura said with a smirk as she disappeared in a flurry of black rose petals, only to appear again in the petals just outside of the gates. She took out a kunai and slashed the leaf symbol on her hitai-ate, then tying it back around her neck. She took off into the forests with a huge, evil grin on her face.

'_**How will people know you're gone?'**_ Inner asked.

'_Oh they'll find Sasuke's body, and they'll see the message I left them.'_

'_**What did you write?'**_ Inner asked wearily.

'_On the side of the house I wrote in Sasuke's blood, "See you in hell, you bastards" then I wrote my name prettily at the bottom.'_ Sakura said evilly.

'_**Where are we going to go?'**_

'_Anywhere but here.'_

-XXXXXXXX-

Hopefully it wasn't too bad! Look out for the next chapter~ R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. I just have something to add. In this fic there will be **no** Konan, Sasori, or Kakuzu. Either they're too hard or boring to write about. Though Tobi will be here (Again as Obito, not Madara),and Orochimaru will be here too! (Because I like him ..) Anyway on with the masterpiece!

**-ѢѢѢ-**

It was late the next morning and Sakura glided ever so gracefully through the forests of the Fire country. She hopped softly from tree to tree, her feet making no noise against the hard branches below. She had the biggest smile on her face she'd had in a long time. All of a sudden she burst out laughing earning a questioning noise from inner.

'_**Guh?'**_

'_Intelligent, very intelligent.'_ Sakura drawled.

'_**Okay, better wording. What the hell are you laughing at?'**_

'_I killed Sasuke!' _She laughed internally, a seriously maniacal smirk on her lips. _'I actually killed that bratty, egotistical, superiority complex, whiny, son of a bitch, obnoxious, snarky bastard of an Uchiha!'_

Inner sweat dropped. _**'I don't think I've heard that many adjectives in one sitting from you in my life.'**_

'_Yeah well I suppose you learn things everyday, now don't you?'_

Inner rolled her eyes and smirked_. __**'I suppose you do.'**_

Sakura giggled and did a twirl in mid air, landing a single foot gracefully on the branch. She jumped down onto the ground below and begun to run on the ground. She stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked around. She ran and hid behind a tree, looking around once more. She then ran hid behind another tree, again looking around. Sakura put on a cautious facade as she begun to sing the Mission Impossible theme song to herself.

'_**You're retarded.'**_ Inner said deadpanned.

'_Oh, you're a silly banana.' _

Inner sweat dropped and kicked Sakura in the head from the inside. Sakura rubbed her head and jumped back onto the branches above her. She hopped for a few seconds when she stopped and looked around. "Where's my sword?"

"Oh shit!" Sakura groaned as she dropped down onto the ground. "Okay, if I were a dangerous sword, where would I have dropped myself?"

She ran back to where she was running a few minutes ago and looked around. She crawled through bushes and looked in random rabbit holes. "Where the hell- Oh there it is!" Sakura chirped as she spotted it embedded in a tree a few feet away. She yanked the sword out of the tree, creating a large rip in it. "Huh, I wonder how that happened?" She questioned, nonetheless she skipped off and jumped onto the branches, resuming her previous quest for world domination- I mean her quest for a new life...yeah...new life. Anywho Sakura continued to skip happily through the forest with not a care in the world.

'_**Have you even thought about were you're going to go?' **_

Sakura blinked. _'Actually no, I haven't thought about that yet.'_

Inner face palmed.

'_What? I was horribly traumatized about the whole killing Sasuke thing, I had no time to think about such trivial matters.'_

'_**You little liar!'**_

'_Whatever.'_ Sakura said_. 'Well, we're halfway between both so you have two options. 1, Tea Country or 2, Lightning Country.'_

'_**Ew, screw Lightning.'**_ Inner scoffed._** 'Let's go to Tea.'**_

'_Very well then my lovely little accomplice, we shall head to Tea.'_ Sakura said in a creepy British accent, switching her direction so she was now heading for Tea.

Inner sweat dropped. _**'How in the hell did I end up in your head?'**_

'_Oh don't be an idiot.'_ Sakura said sweetly._ 'You love me.'_

Inner clawed at the inside of Sakura's head. _**'Get me out of here!'**_

'_Welcome to the jungle baby, you're gonna die!'_ Sakura cackled maniacally.

'_**Kami help!'**_ Inner cried helplessly.

Sakura smirked to herself as she hopped onto every other branch, challenging herself to not trip and face plant into the rough terrain. After a few hours of fluttering carelessly in the breeze, Sakura grew tired. She looked around trying to find a place where she could make camp. She spotted a conveniently placed cave a few feet away.

"How convenient!" Sakura cheered to herself as she dropped down in front of it. She entered the cave cautiously and looked around.

"Not bad, pretty spacious." Sakura mulled as she walked farther into the cave. She lit a small lighter she had in her pocket to brighten up the place. She sighed with relief when she saw that the cave wasn't already occupied by some creature.

"I should make a fire..." Sakura said to herself. She left the cave to go gather some large rocks and sticks.

'_**One question.'**_ Inner said deadpanned. _**'Why do you have a lighter?'**_

'_A pyromaniac needs some source of fire nearby.'_

Inner gulped nervously. _**'I'm going to die, I know it.'**_ She cried.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'You don't even exist, technically, how could you die?'_

Inner just blinked, at a loss for words.

Sakura smirked confidently. _'Now who's the retard?'_

'_**Oh shut up and go make that fire.'**_ Inner ordered, currently plotting a way to kill Sakura from the inside.

Sakura did so and started to break off large branches off the trees. _'Oh one more thing Inner, if I die you die.'_

'_**Damn it all!' **_

Sakura smirked and tossed the branches into the cave. She walked inside the cave and lit the lighter, looking to see if she could see some rocks. She spotted a pile of them over in the corner. She walked over to them and gathered up quite a lot of them with her immense strength. She walked to the back of the cave and threw them on the ground. She knelt on the ground and begun to rearrange the rocks into a small circle. She picked up some of the branches and snapped them into smaller pieces, laying them on the dirt ground in the circle.

"Now for some kindling..." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura left the cave and walked around the area near the cave. Nearby she found a river that had dried out bulrushes on the bank. Sakura sighed happily to herself and pulled large handfuls of the bulrushes into her hands. She carried the hay-like substance back to the cave and laid them on the branches. She took out her lighter and laid it against the bulrushes, instantly setting an inferno.

"Whew, kinda toasty in here." Sakura commented to no one in particular. Suddenly Sakura's stomach started to create some rumbles and grumbles.

She patted her stomach comfortingly. "I'm sorry Bob, I'll get something for you right now."

Sakura once again got up and left the comfort of her beloved cave and went back to the river where she was not even five minutes earlier. She knelt on the river bank and stared into the water, looking to see if there were some fish swimming about. She spotted a small school of fish, consisting of about 6 or so large fish. She pulled a kunai out of her holster and readied her aim. She waited for the correct moment, seeing her opportunity she threw the kunai into the water impaling the largest fish in the school. She dipped her hand into the water and pulled the fish out.

"I'm sorry for doing this Mr. Fish." Sakura apologized as she stuck her thumb into the fish's mouth, breaking its back to prevent it from suffering a death by suffocation. She pulled the kunai out of the fish and wiped it on the grass. She turned to walk away when she caught a flash of black out of the corner of her eyes.

"What the?" Sakura said quietly, turning to what she saw.

On the other side of the bank was a small, chibi-looking penguin desperately trying to catch a fish for himself. Sakura squealed with adorableness and walked on the water and over to the other side of the river. The penguin didn't seem bothered by Sakura and just continued to "fish".

'_**What the hell is a penguin doing here?'**_ Inner questioned in a deadpanned tone.

'_Who cares? It's so cute!'_ She squealed internally.

'_**I mean, this is Fire country. It's like internal summer here.'**_ Inner explained. _**'How is he surviving?'**_

Sakura ignored Inner and walked up cautiously to the penguin. "Hey little fella." She cooed.

The penguin looked up at her with huge, sad eyes that made Sakura melt. Sakura held her fish out in front of her. "Do you want to travel with me?" She asked the penguin with a smile.

The penguin seemed to understand what Sakura was saying and walked up to her side, rubbing against her leg. Sakura let out an attempted suppressed squeal. She picked him up and cuddled him against her cheek.

"I'm going to call you Linus!" She cheered. The penguin let out a purr-like noise and cuddled into her embrace. Sakura walked across the water and back over to the other side of the river. She walked back over to her cave and placed Linus next to her on the ground. She stuck the fish onto a stick she found on her way back and roasted it over the fire like a marshmallow.

'_**Are you seriously going to keep him?'**_

'_Of course I am.'_

'_**But it's just extra weight.'**_

'_No he's not. He can aid me in my battles.'_ Sakura argued.

Inner face palmed. _**'How can that little thing aid you in battles?'**_

'_He could have a hidden ability.'_

'_**What? Chibi attack?'**_

'_I think that would be useful.'_

'_**You're an idiot.'**_

'_You're morbidly obese!'_

Inner blinked and face palmed._** 'Just...just stop talking.'**_

Sakura removed the fish from the flames and broke off a few pieces, handing them to the hungry Linus. She giggled at the adorable way the small penguin ate. She stuffed a few pieces in her mouth, her mind wandering.

'_I wonder what I'll do when I get to Tea?'_ Sakura pondered, playing with the dirt beneath her hand. _'Maybe I'll get a job.'_

Linus finished his fish off and pawed on Sakura's arm, begging for more. She smiled and handed the stick with the rest of the fish to Linus. He made happy noises as he munched happily on the meat.

'_Judging by where I am I should reach the Tea border in about a week...'_

Sakura got up off the ground and walked outside to set up traps for the evening. She walked out at a thirty meter radius and set up ten different traps. Once she was sure the traps were properly set, she walked back to the cave.

"Let's get some sleep Linus, we have a long journey tomorrow." Sakura announced, lying at the back of the cave, head painfully placed atop a large rock.

Linus waddled up and snuggled into Sakura's chest. Sakura wrapped her arms around Linus and closed her eyes, gently falling to sleep. The gentle lull of the cicadas eased Sakura's flustered mind, temporarily clearing her of her troubles.

**-ѢѢѢ- **

The call of a faraway rooster awoke the soundly sleeping Sakura and Linus. Sakura sat up and stretched, She yawned and revealed her pearly white fangs. Linus did his own little stretch and climbed into Sakura's lap. Sakura pat the penguin's head and held him in her arms. She stood up and walked over to the entrance of cave. She looked up at the sky noting that it was pink and just getting light out.

"Stupid rooster..." Sakura mumbled angrily to herself.

Nonetheless Sakura walked sleepily to where the traps were set and carefully disabled each one. She gathered up the disabled traps and stuffed them into her backpack to save for another stop. She held Linus up to her face.

"Would you like me to get you some snacks for the road?"

Linus made noises of approval and snuggled in closer to Sakura. She smiled at his silly antics and made her way over to the river she was at yesterday. She looked around for some fish and spotted a school of large fish, she estimated that there was about twelve of them. She took out twelve kunai and readied them. She waited for the correct moment, believing it was time she threw the kunai into the water, accurately impaling the fish. Sakura set Linus aside and pulled each fish out one by one, breaking their backs and laying them on the grass beside her. A minute or so later all twelve fish were successfully killed and laying in a small pile beside her. Sakura pulled out an empty storage scroll and opened it up, dropping each fish inside. Sakura saved out a small one for Linus's breakfast. She held out the fish to Linus, who took it and munched on it happily. Sakura smiled softly at the adorable creature and picked him up in her arms. She walked back over to the cave and begun to gather up her belongings. She stuffed her cooking supplies and soldier pills back in her bag and slipped it on her back. She grabbed the bucket of water on the edge of the cave and poured it over what little bit of fire was left, ceasing the flames. She then picked up her sword and slipped it onto her back, making sure it was secure so she wouldn't lose it anymore. She lastly cleaned up any trace she would've left behind. She looked around and made sure everything was in order; once she was sure she exited the cave and set Linus on her shoulder.

"Better hang on tight Linus, the ride's going to get rough." Sakura told the little penguin. He did so and wrapped one flipper around her neck and the other held on tightly to her hitai-ate.

Sakura jumped up on to the branches above her and gracefully, but quickly glided through the thick forests. She jumped from branch to branch, deep in thought.

'_I wonder what I should do once I get to Tea...'_ Sakura pondered, slightly distraught.

'_**Maybe you should've thought about that before you did such extreme things.'**_ Inner scoffed.

Sakura internally sighed. _'Okay fine, I was stupid. You win.'_

'_**Thank you.'**_ Inner said with a smug grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Now that that's settled, what should I do?'_

Inner thought in silence for a few moments. '_**Well, maybe you should get a job in an Inn or something. Say you're just a traveller who needs a job.'**_

Sakura nodded._ 'That's an idea. But Tea is lenient with criminals so maybe I wouldn't have to lie and pretend to be a traveller.'_

'_**I suppose.'**_

'_I guess I'll just be waitress at a restaurant or innkeeper or something.'_

'_**Ahh~ I wonder if you'll get to wear a cute outfit?'**_ Inner sighed blissfully.

'_Actually I hope I do.'_

Inner giggled and Sakura smirked. Sakura was quiet for most of the trip but she looked around every once in a while. Inner took note of it after an hour or two.

'_**What's the matter?'**_

'_It may just be my paranoia for being caught, but it seems like something's watching me.'_

'_**How long have you had this feeling?'**_

'_Ever since we left the cave.'_

Inner hummed. _**'Maybe it is paranoia. Do you sense anyone?'**_

'_Not really...'_

'_**Just be on your guard, just in case.'**_

Sakura nodded wearily and kept her attention on the forests ahead of her. Sakura was silent for a few moments until she thought of some names for her sword.

'_Inner, I need your opinion.'_

'_**What on?'**_

'_I've narrowed it down to two names for my sword, Itami or Kuu. Which do you like?'_

Inner thought for a few moments. _**'I like Itami better.'**_

Sakura smiled. _'I liked that better too.'_

'_**It's a lot better name than Linus. The poor creature.'**_ Inner said in sorrowful tone.

'_Hey! I think it's cute.'_

'_**Whatever. Why do people name their weapons anyway?'**_

Sakura blinked._ 'Actually, I have no idea.'_

'_**Not that it's stupid, it's just strange.'**_

'_Well, in the lonely life of a shinobi I suppose that giving names to your weaponry gives you a sort of a companion feeling.'_

'_**That does make a lot of sense...'**_ Inner hummed. _**'Finally you say something logical.'**_

Sakura scoffed. _'Thanks for boosting my self esteem.'_

'_**You're welcome.'**_ Inner teased.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pressed on into the thick wilderness.

**-ѢѢѢ-**

Tsunade sat wearily at her desk, her head in her hands. Shizune stood beside her, head hanging low. Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't believe it."

"Tsunade-sama..."

Tsunade slammed a sake bottle on her desk. "She killed off one of the last remaining of the Uchiha clan and she's left the village." She mumbled with disdain.

"I didn't know she was so depressed..." Shizune said quietly.

Tsunade sighed one more as she belted back a shot of the sake. "Now we have to go search for her and arrest her for homicide."

Shizune looked wearily at her master. "How do we know where she is?"

"We just have to look for her."

Shizune held on tighter to Ton Ton, who was in her arms. "But she could've gone anywhere, it will take forever to search everywhere."

"I guess we'll just have to be patient."

Shizune sighed softly. "She was our top medic too..."

Tsunade angrily belted back another shot. "I know."

Shizune put Ton Ton on Tsunade's desk. "I'll go prepare another search team."

Shizune bowed and left the room, leaving Tsunade to her liquor and misery. She played with the cup and stared sadly at the floor. _'Oh Sakura...'_

**-ѢѢѢ- [Minor time skip ~ a week]-ѢѢѢ-**

Sakura was sitting in a tree just outside the Tea Country border. It was a lovely warm, windy day and Sakura was enjoying the peaceful silence.

'_**Should we head in now?'**_ Inner asked.

Sakura sighed happily._ 'I suppose.'_

Sakura jumped down from the branch and landed gracefully on the ground. She walked slowly along the dirt path that lead into the country, the warm wind blowing her hair all around making her giggle. Sakura looked discreetly out of the corner of her eye.

'_It's that damn feeling again.'_

'_**You're still having that feeling?'**_ Inner questioned.

'_Yeah, but I don't sense or see anyone.'_

'_**Maybe it is paranoia.'**_

'_Even if someone is stalking me, I'm not worried about it.'_

Inner smirked. _**'It's close to impossible to defeat you.'**_

Sakura laughed internally. _'So very true.'_

The two were quiet for a few minutes when Inner spoke up. _**'What if it's him?'**_

Sakura's eyes narrowed. _'No, it's not him. I would be able to sense him no matter what.'_

'_**How are you sure?'**_

'_Whoever or whatever it is, they're near enough if it were him I'd be able to sense him.'_ Sakura said. _'They're far away, but not too far away for my senses.'_

Inner just nodded as she crossed into Tea Country. There were short grassed fields on both of her sides and a dirt path that seemed to go on forever.

'_**At least now you can tell if anyone's following you.'**_ Inner said from within Sakura's mind.

Sakura nodded. _'It's all flat land here so I'll be able to see everything.'_

Then Sakura let out a small laugh. _'But I've always been crazy, maybe I'm just imagining things.'_

'_**Whatever. It'd be a lot better if it was just you being crazy.'**_

'_Then you'd feel less safe, right?'_ Sakura replied with a smirk.

Inner sweat dropped. _**'Good point.'**_

Suddenly Linus stirred from his sleep and started to make whine-like noises. Sakura held him out in front of her. "What's that matter, are you hungry?" She asked the little penguin. He seemed to nod so Sakura set him back on her shoulder and pulled the storage scroll full of fish from her backpack. She unrolled it and pulled out a small fish, handing it to the greedy creature. She smiled softly at the cutie munch on it happily. She rolled the scroll back up and stuffed it back into her backpack, pressing on in her quest for a village.

-XXX-

After an hour or two of walking Sakura had come to a stop. The single road she was on split into three separate roads. She frowned slightly.

'_They could at least put up a sign.'_ Sakura said in an annoyed tone_. 'Which one should we take, Inner?'_

Inner thought for a moment. _**'Take the one on the very left.'**_

Sakura smirked. _'Left hand path, very smart thinking.'_

Sakura turned and started walking down the left hand road. The road was the same as the main road, fields but this road had a single row of trees along the edge of the road. She looked up to the treetops and saw birds frolicking together in the air. Sakura sighed happily, this was the first time she'd finally felt free in forever.

**-ѢѢѢ- **

After a few hours of walking, Sakura had arrived at a small town that looked like something out of a western movie. It seemed pretty empty which caused Sakura to think if there was anyone even in the town. Sakura walked down the middle of the road and spotted an Inn called 'Kaede' farther down. She picked up her pace and approached the Inn. She was shocked to see it was decently crowded. Sakura smirked to herself when she saw a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window._ 'How convenient.' _She thought with a smile. She pushed open the doors and walked up to a young girl at the desk. The girl had shoulder length brown hair with a single blue bow on the side of her head. The girl had dark pink eyes and a pale complexion. The girl smiled at Sakura, so in turn Sakura smiled back.

"How can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"I saw your sign out front." Sakura replied just as sweet. "I'm a traveller and I need a job."

The girl smiled. "With a pretty face like yours you'll attract a lot of customers."

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Thank you." She said sheepishly.

The girl held out her hand to Sakura. "I'm Minami."

Sakura took her hand gracefully. "I'm Sakura." She said with a soft smile.

Minami grinned. "Well Sakura-san, it'd be my pleasure to give you a job."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Really?"

Minami nodded. "Come with me."

Sakura followed Minami up the stairs behind the desk. The stairs lead to a long hallway where the rooms people would stay in were. Minami lead Sakura to a room down the hall marked 'Employees Only'. Sakura followed Minami into what looked like a lounge. Minami turned to Sakura with a small smile.

"First we have to get you a uniform." She said, looking Sakura over. "You look like a small to me."

Minami went into a room in the back and came out a few minutes later with a knee length gothic lolita style dress and a dark green apron with 'Kaede' embroidered in gold across the chest. The dress was black and had t-shirt length puffed sleeves, complete with small black lacy bows. There was a lighter black silk sash tied around her waist, much like an obi, and ended in a large bow at her lower back. The skirt portion puffed out and would swish around Sakura's thighs. She handed over the clothing to Sakura, who took them happily.

"They're so cute!" Sakura cooed.

Minami nodded, who had the exact same uniform on. "I designed the uniform myself."

"They're splendid!"

Minami grinned. "You can change in there." She said, pointing to a small bathroom across the room.

Sakura started to walk away before Minami called out to her. "One question, why do you have such a dangerous looking weapon?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "I am a ninja after all."

Minami nodded as Sakura walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. While inside, Sakura slipped off her backpack and laid it on the counter. She opened it up and saw Linus lying in her many scrolls and items sleeping. She smiled and took him out, sitting him on the counter. She took Itami off her back and put it in its own storage scroll, as to not damage anything. She put the scroll with Itami into her backpack. She slid off her ninja outfit and put the clothing into her backpack along with her hitai-ate. Before anyone could burst through the door and see her in her bra and panties, Sakura quickly slipped on the dress, adjusting it on her body. She blushed at herself in mirror. "Kya~ I'm so cute!" Sakura cooed to herself. Putting that aside, Sakura slipped on the apron and tied it securely behind her. She looked herself over, blushing at how adorable she thought she was. Sakura took out a black ribbon from her backpack and tied her hair into a high messy ponytail. She gave herself a final approving nod and gathered up her stuff, and Linus. She walked out of the bathroom and did a twirl in front of Minami.

"How does it look, Minami-san?"

Minami clasped her hands together. "You look so pretty!"

Sakura smiled and blushed. "Thanks."

Minami squealed and approached Sakura. "Who's this adorable little guy?"

"This is Linus, I found him while I was travelling."

Minami stroked Linus' head, causing him to let out a purr-like noise. "He's so cute!"

Sakura smiled. "He is."

Minami gave Linus a final pat and stood back. "Let's get you acquainted with the place."

Sakura nodded and followed Minami back down the stairs and down to the desk. She walked up to the small antique looking cash register with a book beside it with many peoples' names in it.

"It all pretty simple. When someone comes to rent a room, just ask for how many and for how long." Minami explained. "Then write it down in the book along with the time and number of people. Just be sure to check properly for empty rooms before you assign one."

Sakura nodded. "The keys to the rooms are on this wall." Minami said, pointing to the wall of many keys behind them. "It's twenty ryo a night, so just punch that into the register times the amount of days they're here."

Sakura nodded. "Which rooms are singles, and which ones have more than one?"

"Oh yes." Minami said, pulling out a piece of paper from under the desk. "This has each room number along with the amount of beds."

Sakura smiled and took the paper from her, slipping it into the pocket of her apron. "Do you run this Inn by yourself?"

Minami scratched the side of her head. "Yeah. I used to run it with my sister, but she left."

Sakura looked at the somehow sadder Minami. "What happened if you don't mind me asking...?"

Minami laughed nervously. "My sister was a rebel. She left with some bandits that passed through here last year."

"Oh..." Sakura said, fiddling with the hem of her apron.

Minami laughed it off. "But, I've been pulling through alright on my own."

Sakura smiled. "Don't you ever rest?"

Minami shook her head. "We're open twenty four seven."

Sakura choked. "You don't sleep?"

Minami shook her head. "I meditate while I work, it helps with the dreariness."

"Well hopefully I'll take a load off for you." Sakura said with a sweet smile.

Minami grinned. "I'm very grateful someone is here to help."

Sakura nodded as Minami leaned against the desk. "Tell me about the life of a shinobi."

Sakura blinked. "You want to know what it's like?"

Minami nodded. Sakura leaned against the desk too, tapping her fingertips on the desk. "A shinobi's life is short, we never know when we might be sent out to our deaths."

"Sent out?"

Sakura nodded. "Shinobi are sent out on missions that are assigned to us by the leaders of our village. The missions are different ranks, the higher your status the higher and more dangerous your missions are."

"Status?"

"Yes, we have ranks. The lowest are Genin. Genin are usually kids who are training to become better shinobi. Next rank up is Chuunin. Chuunin are usually teens and is the rank which a lot of shinobi are. Next rank up is Jounin. Jounin are the highest level of shinobi and are usually older and they are very strong. Jounin are usually the sensei of teams of Genin and Chuunin. The highest rank you can get is the title of Kage, which are the leaders of the villages."

Minami eyes sparkled anime style. "That's fascinating." She cooed. "What rank are you?"

"I'm a Chuunin." Sakura said confidently.

"Ahh, really?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "The exam to become a Chuunin was brutal."

"What did you have to do?"

"Take a regular exam that was based off causing you psychological torture, spend three days in the Forest of Death, then battle your friends and foreign shinobi twice where killing is allowed." She explained in a slightly deadpanned tone.

"You must be really strong." Minami said with awe.

Sakura giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "I was one of the top ranking ninja and medics in my village."

Minami's eyes sparkled again. "You're a medic too?"

Sakura nodded with a confident smile on her lips.

"What village were you from?"

"Konohagakure."

"Oooh, I've heard about Konoha shinobi." Minami said with awe. "I heard they're the toughest shinobi around.

"I suppose so."

"So you're top ranking in a village full of bad asses, I'm so impressed." Minami cooed.

Sakura grinned. "You are?"

Minami nodded furiously. "I wanted to become a ninja, but my Mother said it would be safer as a citizen."

"Your Mother was right, it's dangerous to be a shinobi. Being a citizen is a lot safer."

Minami nodded. "But it's part of a shinobi's job to protect citizens, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Correct. One of our top priorities is to ensure the safety of our villagers."

Minami sighed blissfully. "It must be so exciting."

Then Minami gaped. "But you said you were a traveller, were you originally from Konoha or something?"

Sakura gulped internally. "Well, I decided to leave my village." She replied sheepishly.

"Really? Why?"

"I was bored." Sakura explained. "I was hardly being sent out on any missions and all I got was disrespect from my friends and team mates."

Minami frowned slightly. "That's not good."

"I'm a lot happier now being on the road. I get to see places now, I'm finally free."

Minami sighed. "I wish I could go on adventures, like my sister is probably doing."

"Have you been here your whole life?"

Minami shook her head. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I can't remember anything of my life from under the age of ten." She explained. "I could've been here, or I could've been from somewhere else. I wouldn't know."

Sakura hummed. "That's interesting..."

"Sometimes I sit and think about things like that." She said somewhat sadly. "Like where I was from or who I was or if the people I call my family are really my family."

"It must be lonely."

Minami laughed lightly. "Not really. I make lots of friends with passers by so I don't have a lot of time to think about it."

Sakura smiled. "You're quite the trooper aren't you, Minami-san?"

Minami laughed. "I suppose I am."

The two giggled when suddenly the bell on the front door jingled. The two looked to the front to see a young man that looked about sixteen walk in. He had messy shoulder length black hair and deep crimson eyes. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and black pants with a black overcoat. Attached to his back were two katanas and a small backpack. Sakura blushed as he approached the two girls, a gorgeous smile in place. Minami nudged Sakura, whispering a good luck.

"Welcome." Sakura said sweetly, trying to force her blush down.

The young man grinned sensually at her. "I'd like to rent a room please." He asked in a smooth voice that made her want to squeal, faint, blush or all of the above.

"Very well." Sakura replied, hiding her fangirlness. "May I have your name?"

"Tomitake Tetsuya." He said with a sparkly smile.

Sakura couldn't help but blush. "Just you?"

He nodded. "Just me."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "How long will you be needing to stay?"

"Just for tonight." He replied, matching her sweet tone.

"Very well then, that will be twenty ryo please."

Tetsuya rummaged through his pocket and pulled out twenty ryo, handing it over to Sakura. Sakura smiled softly at him and handed the key to room number eight to Tetsuya.

"Enjoy your stay." Sakura said softly, but sweetly.

He nodded and grinned at her, walking up to the stairs where Minami was ushering him to go. After he was up the stairs and down the hall, Minami approached Sakura.

"He was hot wasn't he?" Sakura squealed lightly.

Minami nodded and giggled. "He was delicious!"

Sakura giggled girlishly as Minami looked towards the window. "It's getting pretty late, would you like to go to sleep?"

Sakura blinked at her. "I'm okay, you're the one who should be getting some sleep."

"Nonsense." Minami chirped. "You've been travelling, you need to rest up."

"But Minami-san..."

"No buts." Minami said with a smile. "Go to room twelve, it's reserved for workers."

"Are you sure?"

Minami nodded. "Go."

Sakura looked weary but bowed to Minami, saying her good nights and walked up the stairs. She walked down the hall and went to the Employee's lounge and grabbed her stuff. She exited the lounge and headed for room twelve. She fiddled with the key before sliding it into the lock, turning it and entering the room. The room was pretty lavish and had a soft crème colour scheme. She smiled as she locked the door behind her and set her backpack on the bed. Sakura rummaged around for her clothing storage scroll in her backpack. She found it in a few moments and unrolled it, feeling around in it for her pyjamas. She found her dark blue silk pyjamas after a few minutes and laid them neatly on her bed. Sakura rolled the scroll back up and placed it back in her bag. She untied and pulled off her apron, laying it neatly on the bed followed by the dress. She then slipped into her pyjamas, adjusting it on her body. She picked up her uniform and laid the items carefully on a small chair on the other side of the room. Sakura slipped into the bed and turned off the lights as Linus came up and laid beside her, snuggling in close. Sakura smiled to herself as she slowly started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

-X Meanwhile somewhere near the Inn x-

The infamous leader of the notorious organization known as the Akatsuki sat smirking in a tree with his partner, a plant man, called Zetsu.

"She knew we were following her." He said with hardly any emotion in his voice.

"When do you plan on recruiting her, Leader-sama?"

"In good time, Zetsu." He replied. "I would still like to observe her a bit more."

Zetsu nodded and seeped into the ground, most likely heading back to the Akatsuki's main base in Ame.

The moonlight illuminated the many piercings the man had making each one glisten. His smirked deepened. "She will be a great asset to us."

**-ѢѢѢ-**

Sakura awoke the next morning feeling better than ever. She yawned and stretched, causing Linus to roll off her lap and land softly on the bed beside her. She giggled and picked him up, sitting him right side up. She slid out of bed and walked over to the chair on the other side of the room and picked up her uniform. Sakura removed her pyjamas and replaced them with the dress, gently tying the apron securely around her small waist. She pulled her hair into a high messy ponytail with the same black ribbon she used the day previous. She then walked back over to the bed and pulled on her shoes, the high heels making no noise on the floor beneath her. She adjusted her uniform and placed her pyjamas in the storage scroll, sliding that back into her backpack. Sakura set the backpack on the chair and picked up Linus, leaving the room and locking the door securely behind her. She slipped the room key into her pocket and continued on down the hall. Suddenly a presence made her stop in her tracks.

'_It's him...'_ Sakura thought in disbelief and anger

Then it hit her. _'Tetsuya!'_

Inner gaped. _**'It was him, wasn't it?'**_

Sakura bit her lip. _'He used his power on me.'_

Sakura headed for room number eight, a menacing aura surrounding her.

**-ѢѢѢ-**

Because you all had to wait so long, I made the chapter really long. I think it's the longest I've written. Anyway, Sakura will be joining the Akatsuki either next chapter or the chapter after that. Probably the chapter after the next, but we'll have to see. Thanks for reading, R&R!


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry for all of you who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter. But due to school starting up again my schedule is extra busy and I have no time to work on my stories. Put simply, all of my stories are being put on temporary hold. Again I'm really really sorry for those who have been waiting, they'll be added soon so please bear with me.

-Akane-sama.


End file.
